Instructivo de Mí
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Annabeth ya no puede más con la angustia de saber que Percy podría no recordarla, por eso decide seguir un consejo que le dio Katie.


Y aquí les dejo un pequeño Percabeth, con la canción "Manual" de Paty Cantu. Espero que les guste ˆ-ˆ

P&A

**INSTRUCTIVO DE MÍ**

Annabeth llevaba días sin dormir, no importaba con cuanta fuerza tratara, no podía ingresar al mundo de Morfeo. Ella lleva desde hace días así…para ser más específica esta sin dormir desde que averiguo la ubicación de Percy.

A pesar de todo, ella no podía evitar preguntarse si Percy la recordaba, si todo seguía bien entre ellos, si no había encontrado una nueva novia con los romanos…si seguía siendo su Percy.

Todos en el campo se habían dado cuenta de sus dudas silenciosas, internamente todos tenían la misma preocupación. Ninguno quería hacer frente a la posibilidad de que Percy prefiriera a los romanos por encima de ellos.

Sin embargo, Katie no podía permitir que Annabeth se rinda antes de luchar. Si los romanos se habían aprovechado de la falta de memoria de Percy entonces les correspondería a ellos y a Annabeth recordarle al hijo de Poseidón quienes han sido su familia desde hace más de cinco años. Es por eso que esa mañana no soporto ver a la hija de Atenea vagando por la playa como alma en pena y decidió hacer algo por ayudarla.

_-Annabeth-_la llamo

_-Hola Katie-_respondió Annabeth en un tono apagado

_-Annabeth-_repitió Katie con firmeza_-no puedes seguir así_

_-¿Así cómo?_-pregunto la hija de Atenea_-No me pasa nada Katie, estoy bien, estoy…_

_-NO-_la corto_-No estás bien, dónde quedo la consejera de la cabina seis, la guerrera, la arquitecta. Dónde quedo la chica que fue en busca del rayo maestro, que navego por el mar de los monstros, la que sostuvo el cielo sobre sus hombros, la que cruzo el laberinto de Dédalo, la que lucho contra Kronos. ¿Dónde quedo Annabeth?_

_-Sigue aquí, solo he estado algo cansada y…_

_-Annabeth…dime, ¿dónde quedo la chica de la cual Percy se enamoró?_

Fue la última pregunta la que se clavó en lo profundo de la mente de Annabeth. Sin poder evitarlo Annabeth se encontró llorando en los brazos de la hija de Deméter, entre llanto y llanto le dijo cuanto extrañaba a Percy, le dijo todas las dudas que invadían su mente, le confeso sus temores y le afirmo que no podría volver a pasar por algo así. Se sentía estallar, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la cordura y ya no sabía cómo hacer para evitarlo.

_-Ya no sé cómo sobrellevar esto-_dijo Annabeth una vez pudo calmarse

_-Por qué no escribes sobre lo que sientes-_le aconsejo Katie

_-Escribir…lo que siento_

_-Sería una buena forma de desahogarte-_le dijo Katie sonriendo_-piensa en eso esta noche, ahora es momento de ir a comer_

Esa misma noche Annabeth estaba sin poder dormir, otra vez. Con algo de indecisión prendió la pequeña lamparita que había sobre su cama, saco su block, su lápiz de dibujo y decidió permitir a su corazón expresarse.

**Hice un manual para querernos**

Más de una vez las hijas de Afrodita le habían dicho que si quería que su relación funcione de maravillas debía leer la revista "Corazones Olímpicos" que la misma Afrodita publicaba mensualmente. Sin embargo era la misma Afrodita la que decía que lo mejor de su relación era la espontaneidad con la que ella y Percy contaban.

**Para no descomponernos**

Esa tarde había sido liberadora, casi se había asfixiado con todos los sentimientos que se estaba tragando sin procesarlos.

**Un instructivo de mí**

No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente y que sus ojos se pongan un poco llorosos, cuantas veces Percy le había dicho que ella debía venir con algún tipo de manual para saber cómo comportarse y no avergonzarla. Cómo si ella realmente pudiera avergonzarse de él.

**Uno, no soy de las que quiere que alguien las salve**

No, a ella definitivamente no le gusta ser salvada. Eso la hace sentirse débil, pequeña, inservible….y aun así ama cada momento en que Percy llega justo a tiempo para recatarla, aun cuando su orgullo le impida reconocerlo abiertamente. Pueda que ella no sea la representación perfecta de la damisela en apuros pero…Percy seria siempre su caballero en brillante armadura, su príncipe azul dispuesto a salvarla y a luchar contra el mundo por el ella.

**Tal vez soy frágil pero nunca cobarde**

Annabeth podía ser frágil, después de todo era una chica, pero cobarde…no, cobarde no era. Pero cuando se trata de Percy, ella puede ser tan cobarde como cualquiera. Porque si, Annabeth era cobarde. Era cobarde por temer perderlo sin luchar, era cobarde por no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, era cobarde por ser ella misma…ella era cobarde por no atreverse a admitir sus debilidades y aun así...era feliz siendo una cobarde, porque de esa forma Percy siempre estaba ahí con ella demostrándole que no tienen que luchar por él porque él siempre estará ahí para ella, Percy siempre estará incitándola a confiar en sus emociones además de su cerebro. Por qué para Percy la cobardía de Annabeth no es cobardía, simplemente es parte de ella.

**Y cuando me equivoco pido perdón**

Si hay algo que le cuesta todos los hijos de Atenea por igual es el pedir perdón, admitir un error no forma parte de las situaciones habituales de la cabina seis, sobre todo de su consejera. Pero ella pide perdón, aun cuando no lo diga y la mayoría de las personas piense que no lo hace, ella si pide perdón. En esas sonrisas y abrazos que le da a Percy, en las leves caricia y las miradas tímidas, en los pequeños besos y silencios cómodos. Por qué Percy no necesita que se lo diga para saberlo, Percy la comprende mejor de lo que cree.

**Soy complicada y difícil a veces**

En todo el campo ella debe ser la persona más complicada de todos. Siempre queriendo planificar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo. Y es por eso que Percy era el indicado para ella, porque solo él podía controlarla y evitar que se extralimitara con sus planificaciones.

**Dos veces me he enamorado**

Solo dos, la primera fue más un amor infantil y la segunda…la segunda es la definitiva, ella lo sabe, después de Percy no puede haber nada más.

**Creo que los celos son estupideces**

Percy siempre está diciendo que la cela porque tiene miedo que ella se dé cuenta de que puede obtener a alguien mejor y dejarlo. Pero Annabeth sabe en su fuero interno que en realidad es ella la que corre el peligro de perderlo. Hay muchas que quisieran estar en lugar, mortales o inmortales, diosas, ninfas y posiblemente algún dios o semidiós…ella tenía que estar siempre alerta porque Percy no parecía darse cuenta de su atractivo, aunque eso era mejor para ella.

**Si estoy contigo es que te amo**

No hay verdad más absoluta que el amor que siente por su cerebro de algas. Y aun cuando no lo diga mucho, nuevamente puede agradecer a su orgullo por eso, no tiene temor a expresarlo tan alto como le sea posible cada vez que lo hace.

**Para enamorarnos basta tan solo querer**

Enamorarse…ella paso esa etapa hace bastante tiempo, ella no está enamorada de Percy, ella simplemente le pertenece a Percy. Lo ama más allá de lo permitido, de lo contrario no habría soportado ocho meses de angustiosa búsqueda cuando lo secuestraron.

**Para reencontrarnos día con día otra vez**

Lo volveré a ver se repite la hija de Atenea día a día, pero con cada día que pasa el reencuentro en vez de cercado lo siente lejano. Ella no puede evitar temer un reencuentro donde Percy no la reconozca.

**Que no vez que el amor es un día a la vez**

Durante los más de cinco años que había conocido a Percy, se había ido enamorando más y más con el pasar de los días. Tanto así que había sido doloroso soportar largos meses sin su presencia.

**Sabes no vuelvo a amores que ya se han terminado**

Ella sabe que su amor por Percy nunca acabara. No importa cuántas veces él la haga enojar hasta el punto en el que ella dice que no volverá a hablarle. No pasa ni una hora antes de perdonarlo.

**Tampoco suelo visitar el pasado**

Antes de Percy, Annabeth vivía en el pasado. Recordando el viaje con Thalía y Luke. Pero cuando Percy llego solo podía mirar hacia adelante, solo al futuro porqué con Percy no importa el pasado sino el presente y el futuro.

**Y reconozco lo que soy y no soy**

Annabeth sabe que no es muchas cosas, no es una buena cocinera, no es muy paciente, no es como la mayoría de chicas de su edad, no es indestructible…y a esa lista se pueden agregar muchas cosas más pero hay algo de lo que ella se ha dado cuenta ese mismo día gracias a la conversación con Katie, todo lo que no es y todo lo que puede ser se reduce en simplemente Annabeth y Annabeth es todo lo que Percy espera que sea.

**Soy complicada y difícil a veces**

A pesar de lo denso que Percy podía ser a veces siempre tenía una sonrisa atrevida cada vez que le preguntaba si podía hacérselo más fácil y ella era feliz al responderle que sería fiel a su palabra, nunca se lo haría fácil.

**Dos veces me he enamorado**

Muchos podrían pensar que Luke y Percy son parecidos entre sí, ambos son buenos luchadores, los dos se preocupan por los demás…porque sí, a pesar de todo Luke se unió a Kronos con el único propósito de proteger a los semidioses.

Pero para ella es tan claro como el agua que no son nada parecidos. A diferencia de Luke, Percy era abierto y sincero con sus sentimientos, Percy no necesitaba ni quería la aprobación de nadie, él estaba perfectamente bien sin importarle cuantas personas podrían odiarlo. A diferencia de Luke, Percy protegía a todos y nunca esperaba que lo protejan a él.

**Y aunque no siempre seré la de siempre**

Annabeth era consiente que tenía más de una cara. Una era la que estaba siempre presente cuando se trataba de su madre o algún tema relacionado con ella. La otra era la de la chica guerrera. Estaba también la hipócrita, a la que no le importaba fingir para lograr sus propósitos cuando sus palabras no lo lograban. Estaba la seria que servía para ocultar todas sus emociones y habían muchas más….muchas más que se anulan de manera automática cuando Percy está cerca, porqué Percy es el único que puede ver a través de sus muchas caras y en todas la reconoce solo a ella, solo a Annabeth-

**Nunca lo dudes te amo**

Una vez recupere a Percy se aseguraría de hacerle saber que no había dejado de amarlo, que no lo perdería de nuevo. Ella se aseguraría de que él supiera que siempre estaría con él. Y si por cosas de los dioses Percy no la reconoce, si por culpa del cruel destino tiene otra novia, ella se encargaría de recordarle quien era.

**Para enamorarnos basta tan solo querer**

Ella lo enamoraría otra vez de ser necesario, haría que Percy la amara de nuevo. Porque a pesar de su falta de memoria, a pesar de poder tener otra novia. Lo suyo con Percy es algo que radica en lo más profundo de sus seres y ella se encargaría de traerlo a superficie otra vez, no importa si tienen que luchar contra todos los romanos, ella recuperaría a su Percy.

**Hice un manual para querernos**

No hay necesidades de manuales o instructivos, no hay necesidad de seguir pautas. Percy y ella se complementan perfectamente, Percy y ella son felices con las cosas inesperadas que siempre se presentan. Percy y ella son felices enfrentando todo lo que mundo les ponga en su camino.

**Para no descomponernos**

No, ya no habrá desmoronamientos. Percy era fuerte por los dos y ahora le toca a ella ser fuerte por ellos. Ella demostrara que puede sobrevivir a todo, que lo suyo con Percy vale la pena. Ella ya no se rendirá, ya no caerá, ya no se desmoronara.

**Un instructivo de mí**

Porque ella es Annabeth, la hija de Atenea, la arquitecta del olimpo, es la guerrera, la planificadora, la luchadora, la valiente, la hipócrita, la que no es buena cocinera, la intrépida, la analítica, la celosa, la impaciente, ella es eso y muchas cosas más. Muchas cosas que nadie sería capaz de entender o de aceptar, nadie sería capaz de comprender todo lo que es, todo lo que representa. Porque todo el mundo ve un solo lado de ella, ven el lado que quieren, el que más les conviene…

Porqué solo Percy es quien ve a Annabeth en todo eso, solo Percy es capaz de reconocer a Annabeth en la guerrera y en la hipócrita. Solo Percy es capaz de comprender que Annabeth es todo eso junto y a la vez no. Porque a Percy no le importa si es una hija de Atenea, no le importa si sabe cocinar o si no tiene paciencia, no le importa si es valiente o cobarde. A Percy solo le importa que Annabeth sea Annabeth y eso es todo lo que ella necesita para ser feliz.

Es por eso que a la mañana siguiente se enfrenta a Clarisse en la arena. Porque si va a ir por Percy ira dispuesta a luchar de ser necesario para recuperarlo.

Y el campo puede respirar un poco más tranquilo porque ya han recuperado una parte de Annabeth y con ella una parte de Percy.

Porqué Annabeth y Percy siempre van juntos, no pueden ir por separado porque sin uno el otro no vive, sin uno el otro no existe.

P&A

Espero que les haya gustado, como he estado atareada entre la universidad y el trabajo no había podido publicar nada. De hecho esté de aquí lo hice en un momento en que ya no podía seguir leyendo más sobre mis cursos.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que tal me quedo :D

byebye


End file.
